


walk me home in the dead of night (say you'll stay with me tonight)

by blackrose1002



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blow Jobs, Drugged Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feelings, First Kiss, First Time, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 18:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17986739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose1002/pseuds/blackrose1002
Summary: Forcing himself to concentrate, Mac tried to think, knowing that he definitely hadn’t drunk enough to feel this shitty, and even though his brain seemed to be working slower than usually, it didn’t take him long to put two and two together.Which meant he needed to find Jack and he needed to find himright now.Or the one where Mac gets drugged during a night out and he can only hope Jack will find him before it's too late.





	walk me home in the dead of night (say you'll stay with me tonight)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlackVultures](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackVultures/gifts).



> Hello, I'm back!
> 
> Here I am again with a new fic! There's a funny story behind that one actually: a while ago [BlackVultures](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackVultures/pseuds/BlackVultures) messaged me, saying she had a dream about a fic I wrote and then she proceeded to tell me about it. After brainstorming and coming up with different ideas (we had way too much fun with that) I just knew I needed to write this. It wasn't supposed to be THAT long, but I think you all know by now that I tend to lose control over my fics.
> 
> The title is from a song "Walk Me Home" by P!nk. Please, listen to it, this song literally screams MacDalton - I'm convinced it was written for them.
> 
> I hope you like it!
> 
> PS. Check out [this post](http://dont-stop-believin-in-klaine.tumblr.com/post/182634644194/meet-the-bravo-team-the-phoenix-tac-teamexfil) for my OCs casting - two guys make a brief appearance!

“Mac? Mac!” Jack’s voice brought Mac out of his daze and when he looked at Jack, his partner was grinning at him teasingly. “Where did you go just now?”

“Sorry. Got lost in my head for a moment.” Mac lied with a grin of his own and a shrug – it wasn’t like he could tell Jack that he had gotten distracted by the way Jack’s throat bobbed when he had taken a sip of his beer and the way his skin glistened with a thin layer of sweat. “You were saying?”

“That brain of yours is a maze, dude.” Jack shook his head fondly. “But as I was sayin’, not enough people appreciate my man Bruce and that’s gotta change.”

As Jack lunged into another exaltation about Bruce Willis and his greatest accomplishments, Mac couldn’t help but smile. Listening to Jack talk about something he was passionate about was one of Mac’s favorite things in the world even though he would never admit it out loud. Actually, Mac loved listening to him no matter what Jack talked about, but the way Jack’s eyes glinted happily as he talked about the things he cared about always made Mac’s heart burst with affection, and the smile that always appeared on Jack’s face in moments like these was the smile Mac loved the most.

“Alright, dude.” Jack suddenly said, sliding off the barstool, and Mac blinked, realizing he once again had gotten lost in his thoughts. “I gotta visit the little boys’ room, but I’ll be right back, so don’t you even try to touch my beer.” He pointed his finger at Mac, and Mac shook his head, laughing at Jack’s antics. As Jack walked away, Mac couldn’t help but let his eyes linger, admiring Jack’s broad shoulders and moving down to Jack’s ass, a small sigh escaping from his lips as he wondered if he would ever get enough courage to finally act on the feelings he had been harboring for such a long time that he had a hard time remembering how it felt not to be in love with Jack. By now Mac was so used to the warmth spreading through his chest at the mere thought of Jack and to the rush of affection that coursed through him anytime Jack did something ridiculous, endearing or just so unbelievably _Jack_ that he knew how to keep it all under control and function almost like a normal human being.

The thing was, as far as Mac could tell, the attraction he was feeling wasn’t as one-sided as he had thought at the beginning when he had realized just how deeply he cared about Jack. He could feel it in some of Jack’s touches, he could hear it in the tone of his voice and he could see it in his eyes because platonic was definitely not the right word to describe the look Jack was giving him sometimes. And sometimes the air between them was so thick that Mac could barely breathe and he often found himself wondering when one of them would snap. They had gotten awfully close to crossing that line a few weeks before when they had been lying on the couch in Mac’s living room, a few empty beer bottles around them, and when Mac had turned his head to Jack to tell him something, he had found Jack’s face so much closer than he had expected. Mac could still remember how the air had gotten heavy around them as they had stared at each other, Jack’s dark eyes full of so much intensity that Mac had felt as if his breath had been knocked out of him. In that moment he had been convinced that the time had come and he had been seconds away from just leaning in when Bozer had barged into the house he no longer was living in, breaking the moment and making both Mac and Jack scramble back, putting way more distance between them than they usually would.

They had been doing that dance for years and Mac knew that deep inside they were both just too scared to do anything about it in fear of messing up and ruining everything between them. At least that was how Mac felt – he couldn’t speak for Jack, but Mac knew he had his issues and the thought of fucking everything up and losing Jack over it was something that often kept him up at night.

When Jack had asked him out for beers earlier that day, there had been something in his eyes, a certain kind of glint, and for a moment Mac had thought that maybe Jack had meant it as a date. But then, after they had gotten to the bar, the second they had sat down, some blunt guy had shoved himself between them, leaning into Mac’s personal space and offering to show him a good time, but even though Mac had decisively declined, pushing the man away, the glint in Jack’s eyes had disappeared. Swallowing down the disappointment, Mac had pushed away the thoughts of being on a date with Jack and had focused on just enjoying Jack’s company while they had a few beers, just like always – as best friends and partners.

Waiting for Jack to come back, Mac leaned against the counter, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes for a second, hoping to ease the headache that had been bothering him for about ten minutes or so. Noticing his vision was slightly blurry, Mac rubbed his eyes tiredly, frowning when it didn’t help and also realizing that the world was kind of spinning when he glanced around. Forcing himself to concentrate, Mac tried to think, knowing that he definitely hadn’t drunk enough to feel this shitty, and even though his brain seemed to be working slower than usually, it didn’t take him long to put two and two together.

Which meant he needed to find Jack and he needed to find him _right_ _now_.

Taking a deep breath, Mac slid off the barstool, immediately gripping the counter when the floor seemed to swirl under him. Doing his best to seem like everything was completely okay, Mac waited for the sudden rush of dizziness to pass before heading in the direction of the bathrooms, slowly pushing his way through the crowd. Whatever drug he had been given, Mac knew his symptoms were only going to get worse and Mac cursed his bad luck because _of course_ the drug started affecting him in the one moment when Jack wasn’t by his side. Through his blurry vision Mac could make out the bathroom sign on the wall, but before he could take the few final steps in that direction, suddenly there was an arm around his waist, gripping him in a way Mac only ever wanted to be held by Jack.

But the second the arm wrapped around him, Mac knew right away that it did not belong to his partner.

Tensing, Mac tried to struggle, but his limbs were heavy and refused to cooperate as the world once again started spinning around him. Feeling the panic spread through his body, Mac’s stomach twisted in a tight knot when he felt a warm breath against his skin and heard an aroused voice in his ear.

“Hello, pretty boy.”

* * *

Splashing cold water against his face, Jack stared into his reflection in the dirty mirror in the bar bathroom. He considered himself a tough guy, he had been trained to endure all kinds of torture, but even he had his limits and there was only so much he could take.

And Mac wearing that damn white Henley that hugged his arms perfectly in all the right places was bringing Jack very close to his breaking point.

Usually Jack was able to deal with Mac looking this good and not let it affect him that much, he had years of practice after all – but tonight he just had a hard time trying to pretend like he wasn’t hopelessly in love with his partner. Maybe it was because he had actually been planning to turn the evening into a date if the circumstances allowed it (a plan that had gone up in smoke after Mac had gotten hit on by a weird creep which completely ruined the mood) or maybe it was because things had been getting more tense and heated between them lately, but Jack had a feeling he wouldn’t be able to keep going like that for much longer.

They had been doing that for years, dancing around the unspoken attraction between them, but never acting on it, letting it simmer, and Jack couldn’t help but wonder if they both were subconsciously waiting for it to blow up in their faces; it actually wouldn’t be that surprising considering Mac’s love for explosives. There had been a few times when Jack had been close to throwing all caution to the wind and call Mac out on whatever it was between them, but the truth was, he had been too scared to do that. Jack had fucked up his fair share of relationships and screwing up things with Mac was something that filled with him with more dread than anything else. And he had a feeling Mac’s reasons for not saying anything were quite similar to his.

Sighing, Jack pushed the thoughts away, wanting to just enjoy their time together, even if it was in the usual capacity, just as friends. Truth to be told, Jack would be happy with any way he got to keep Mac in his life, so after one last deep breath, he walked out of the bathroom, eager to get back to Mac and make him smile as many times as he could during this evening.

As he reached the bar, Jack stopped in his tracks, frowning when his eyes swept over the room. The barstools they had been sitting on before were occupied by someone else and Mac was nowhere to be seen. Jack’s sixth sense that was solely Mac related was already tingling, but he forced himself to calm down and not overthink the situation, realizing that he was probably being paranoid, but Mac disappearing like that was just _not right._ After checking his phone and not seeing any new messages from Mac, Jack walked up to the counter and waved over the bartender that he remembered had been serving them before.

“Hey, man, have you seen my friend?” Jack asked, leaning over. “Blond, blue eyes? We were sitting over here before.”

“Yeah, I think your friend got lucky.” The bartender winked, making Jack’s stomach drop. “I saw him leave with some guy a few minutes ago. He seemed pretty wasted though.” The bartender added thoughtfully before stepping away with an apologetic smile, leaving Jack with all the alarm bells ringing in his head for a few reasons.

One, whoever that guy was, Mac must have met him after Jack had gone to the bathroom and it wasn’t like Mac to go and hook up with a stranger he had literally met only a few minutes before.

Two, Mac wouldn’t have left like that without letting Jack know he was going home or wherever else.

Three, Mac almost never got drunk enough that would be considered wasted, and most importantly, Mac was definitely not that drunk when Jack had left him barely a few minutes before. And no matter what Mac had drunk, it was impossible for him to get so drunk this fast which meant only one thing, and the thought of it filled Jack with complete terror.

Pushing through the crowd, Jack rushed to the door, running outside and immediately looking around. The bartender had said Mac had left only a few minutes ago, so he couldn’t have gotten far, but the sidewalk was empty and there was no telling in which direction Mac and the suspicious guy had headed. Jack was about to call Riley and ask her to trace Mac’s phone when he heard a soft thump and a groan as if someone got pushed against a wall, but it was the sound that followed that made Jack’s blood freeze.

“No.” Jack heard Mac say shakily, his voice scared and broken, and Jack suddenly couldn’t breathe because he had never, not once in his life, heard Mac sound so terrified.

They had been through some scary things and Jack had seen Mac afraid during their missions, usually for others and not for himself, but he had never heard Mac sound so panicked and broken.

Realizing Mac’s voice was coming from the alleyway behind him, Jack jumped forward, covering the distance in a few quick strides and it felt as if the world had stopped for a second when Jack saw the scene in front of him. Right there, in the dark alley, Mac was being held against the wall, visibly struggling as the other man gripped him by his hair, tilting Mac’s head backwards and baring his throat. Pressing his hands against the man’s chest, Mac clearly tried to push him away, but his moves were clumsy and chaotic, and while Jack knew Mac could sometimes be a disaster when it came to the coordination of his limbs, this time it was evident that Mac must have been drugged because Jack was convinced that otherwise Mac would be strong enough to at least shove the creep away.

“God, you’re such a pretty thing.” Jack heard the man mutter against Mac’s neck and he saw red. Lunging forward, Jack was next to them in seconds and grabbing the man by his shirt, Jack tore him away from Mac and pushed him against the opposite wall. “What the fuck, man, that one’s mine, go get your own-“

Not waiting for the creep to finish, Jack punched him hard in the stomach. While the man was wheezing, doubled over, Jack debated whether to stab him with a knife he always carried with him or strangle him with his bare hands when a quiet whimper instantly brought him back from his murderous trance quicker than any sound ever could.

In an instant, making the creep pay got pushed on the back burner, because as much as he deserved everything Jack wanted to do to him, Jack’s priority would always, _always_ , be Mac.

Grabbing the guy by his neck, Jack pushed him to the ground, effectively knocking him out with a solid kick before immediately turning his attention back to Mac. His partner must have slid down against the wall because he was now slumped on the ground and Jack moved forward, kneeling by Mac’s side and reaching for him, stopping himself in the very last second, his hands hovering inches away from Mac. “Hey, Mac?” Jack called out softly and his heart almost broke when Mac shifted his gaze, looking at him with wide eyes that were slightly glazed and unfocused, but also full of fear which made Jack realize that despite being drugged Mac was fully aware of what was happening. “It’s me, buddy, you’re safe now.”

“Jack.” Mac breathed out. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.”

“Mac, what-“

“Please, don’t be mad, I’m sorry.” Mac cut him off as he kept talking, looking at Jack pleadingly, and while Jack knew that was the drug talking, it still made his heart drop. “I’m so sorry-“

“Jesus, no, Mac.” Not able to stand not touching Mac for any longer, Jack pulled him into a hug, wrapping his arms around him as Mac clung to him, gripping the material of Jack’s t-shirt tightly with his hands and burying his face in the crook of Jack’s neck. “This is not your fault, Mac.”

Holding Mac tightly, Jack briefly squeezed his eyes shut when his vision started blurring with tears. It had been a close call, way too close, and no matter how hard he tried, Jack couldn’t stop thinking what could have happened if he hadn’t found Mac in time. Guilt building up in him, Jack pulled away enough so he could look into Mac’s eyes. “God, Mac, I should be the one apologizing, I should have never left you alone.”

“Come on, Jack.” Mac scoffed, rolling his eyes and if it wasn’t for the slight slurring in his voice, it would have seemed like Mac was totally okay. “We don’t need to go to the bathroom together as well. Everyone already says we’re joined by the hip.” Loosening his grip on Jack’s t-shirt, Mac rubbed the material absentmindedly with his thumb, following the movement with his eyes. “Not close enough though, if you ask me.” Mac muttered under his breath, so quietly that it was barely audible, and Jack’s eyes widened and his brain stopped responding.

“Come again, Mac?” Jack asked because he must have misheard because there was no way Mac had said and implied what Jack thought he had heard.

Raising his gaze, Mac looked Jack straight in the eye, and Jack was struck by how blue and beautiful Mac’s eyes were. “I’ve seen the way you look at me sometimes. And I know you’ve seen the way I look at you.” Mac said and Jack held his breath, his heart pounding wildly in his chest; his filter gone, it seemed like Mac had decided to finally stop that dance they had been doing for such a long time. “We’re both too scared to act on it though. Have been for years.”

With Mac being so close, talking like that and looking at him with these damn blue eyes, it was taking everything in Jack’s power not to lean in and just kiss the living daylights out of Mac. But Mac was drugged and had just been through something quite traumatic and the last thing Jack wanted was to take advantage of Mac. Jack might have made more than a few questionable choices in his life, but that was a line he refused to cross, no matter how appealing-

Jack’s internal train of thought was cut off by Mac whose grip on Jack suddenly tightened again as he pulled him forward and pressed their lips together. His eyes slipping shut, Jack immediately kissed him back, grabbing Mac’s shoulders and relishing in the feeling of Mac’s soft lips against his, and it wasn’t until a moment later that Jack’s brain caught up with everything and he suddenly remembered why he had been fighting the urge to kiss Mac in the first place. It didn’t matter how good Jack was feeling or that one of his biggest dreams was actually coming true, Mac was still under the influence of whatever shit the currently unconscious creep had slipped him, so wanting to be responsible and upright for once in his life, Jack pulled away.

Or rather tried to, because as soon as he broke the kiss, Mac let out a pitiful whimper before grabbing the back of Jack’s neck and pulling him back, kissing him more hungrily than before and Jack couldn’t stop the moan escaping from his throat when Mac slipped his tongue between his lips, deepening the kiss as he wrapped his arms around Jack’s neck.

Using all of his willpower, Jack turned his head to break the kiss and pushed Mac’s shoulders gently and suddenly, as abruptly as he had dived into the kiss, Mac flinched away as if he had been burned. Leaning against the wall, Mac was looking at Jack with wide eyes that, to Jack’s horror, were starting to fill up with tears. “I fucked it up, I fucked everything up.” Mac muttered seemingly to himself, turning his gaze away, his bottom lip trembling, and Jack felt as if someone had put a spear straight through his heart.

“Darlin’, no.” Jack rushed to say, leaning forward and cupping Mac’s face with his hand and forcing Mac to look at him. “It’s just… Mac, we don’t know what that creep dosed you with. And I just don’t want you to do somethin’ you’d regret while you’re drugged out of your mind.”

“But… it’s you.” Mac blinked at him in confusion, the tears in his eyes forgotten. “Why would I regret anything?” His chest tightening, Jack swallowed down the lump in his throat. The thing was, Mac usually wasn’t one to talk openly about his feelings and it always took a lot of time to get him to open up, but right now, under the influence of the drug, Mac was completely vulnerable and the amount of pure trust in his eyes directed at Jack was making him more than a little emotional.

Gently rubbing Mac’s cheek with his thumb, Jack took a deep breath. “Still, if we’re gonna do this, I’d like your pretty head to be as sharp and clear as usually. So, how ‘bout we get outta here and we discuss all of that tomorrow?”

“So… we’re okay?” Mac asked in such a small voice that Jack’s heart clenched.

“Of course we are.” Jack said softly. Before he had a chance to say anything else, suddenly there was a loud groan coming from behind him. Before Mac could do anything more than tense, Jack silenced the creep with another solid kick to his head, knocking him out before he could even fully wake up. “Alright, lemme just call Matty real quick and organize the garbage disposal and then we can bounce.” Jack sighed, reaching for his phone.

After the call connected, Jack summarized everything that had happened in a few short words, Matty’s voice immediately losing the annoyed edge and softening when Jack had filled her in. Promising to send someone to their location to collect the man that had drugged Mac, Matty hung up and Jack couldn’t help but smile, already knowing that the guy who had targeted Mac was going to regret the day he was born.

Matilda Webber was a terrifying woman who was fiercely protective of her family – one of the many reasons Jack was happy to have her in their corner.

Putting his phone away, Jack moved closer to Mac, sitting next to him and leaning against the wall. “How are you feelin’, buddy? Any idea what he gave you?” Jack asked, wanting to keep Mac occupied until the Phoenix guys arrived.

“Well.” Mac sighed, rubbing his eyes tiredly. “My vision’s blurred, it’s hard to concentrate… My limbs feel heavy and everything’s kinda spinning, so we can add dizziness to the list. My filter’s obviously gone, so let’s check off lowered inhibitions as well.” Leaning his head against the wall, Mac closed his eyes. “It definitely wasn’t ketamine, not the right symptoms, so probably one of tranquilizers, diazepam or maybe Rohypnol…”

“Alright, alright, spare me the details, genius.” Jack rolled his eyes fondly. “What I wanna know is if I should take you home or to a hospital.”

“Home.” Mac started replying even before Jack had finished talking. “Please, it… it should be out of my system by the morning.” He looked at Jack with a pleading gaze. “Please, Jack, take me home.”

“Yeah, yeah, okay.” Jack said soothingly, not surprised in the slightest – Mac hated hospitals and always did everything in his power to avoid them. But Jack knew that even in his drugged state he could trust Mac when it came to assessing his condition and he knew that if it was truly bad, Mac would have told Jack to take him to a hospital. He might have hated them, but he was smart enough to know when the hospital was his only option. “We’ll go home as soon as-“

Hearing footsteps approaching, Jack paused and looked up just in time to see two guys from one of the Phoenix tac teams, Rodriguez and Evans, walk up to them. “Whoa, fellas, you’re fast.” Jack raised his eyebrows. “Were you in the neighborhood or somethin’?”

“Nah, we were on call at HQ.” Evans grinned. “But director Webber threatened to do… unspeakable things to us if we didn’t make it here in ten minutes tops.”

“It’s at least a twenty minute drive from here to the Phoenix.” Jack said, pushing himself to his feet.

“Not anymore.” Rodriguez smirked smugly, the smile fading away when he walked up to the guy that had drugged Mac. “Come on, guys, we’re gonna give you a ride back home.”

“What about him?” Jack asked darkly, gesturing at the unmoving body and staring at it with as much hatred as he could muster.

“We’ll put the trash in the trunk.” Rodriguez replied and along with Evans, they picked the man up and started carrying him towards the street where Jack could see the parked car.

Turning his attention back to Mac, Jack leaned down to brush his fingers through Mac’s blond hair. “You with me, buddy?” Jack asked gently as Mac blinked owlishly at him. “You think you can walk?”

“Think so.” Mac muttered and grabbed Jack’s extended hand. As Jack pulled him up, Mac immediately stumbled into his chest, Jack hands flying to Mac’s sides to steady him. Knowing Mac wouldn’t want to be carried, especially in front of the guys from the tac team, Jack wrapped his arm around Mac’s waist, putting most of his weight on himself, and slowly he started walking Mac in the direction of the car.

Once he got Mac inside and slid into the car after him, Mac immediately shuffled towards Jack, pressing himself against his side and laying his head on Jack’s shoulder. Jack knew that half of the reason for that was Mac’s intoxicated state, but he still couldn’t help the sudden rush of emotions running through his body that came from Mac being comfortable enough to actively seek Jack’s presence like that.

The bar wasn’t far from Mac’s house, so before Jack knew it, Rodriguez was pulling up on Mac’s driveway. Grateful for Rodriguez driving them up basically to Mac’s door instead of stopping on the street so that Jack didn’t have to haul Mac up the hill his house was standing on, Jack got out of the car, pulling Mac along with him. Once they were standing on the driveway, Jack’s arm wrapped securely around Mac to keep him from falling down, Jack gave the guys a small nod, knowing words weren’t necessary, and a few seconds later Rodriguez drove off, the surroundings growing completely silent once the car disappeared on the street.

Realizing Mac was basically dozing off against him, Jack gently tugged him forward, leading him to the door. After searching Mac’s pockets, Jack took out the keys and pushed the door open, slowly stepping inside, careful not to trip against the doorstep. Inside, the house was dark and silent, not an uncommon occurrence ever since Bozer had moved out, and Jack felt a painful twinge in his chest at the thought of Mac being completely alone in this big house. Mac didn’t do well with being by himself for longer periods of time, so ever since Bozer and Leanna had decided to take the next step in their relationship and move in together, Jack had put a lot of effort into making sure Mac didn’t spend too much time alone, stopping by almost every evening or taking Mac out to take his mind off things.

Switching the light on, Jack pulled Mac into the direction of his bedroom. “Alright, buddy, let’s get you to bed.”

“No, wait.” Mac grabbed Jack’s arm to stop him when Jack was about to lower him on the bed. “Bathroom first.” When Jack looked at him incredulously, Mac rolled his eyes. “Beer, bladder, do the math, Jack.” Mac muttered and Jack couldn’t help but smirk – drugged or not, Mac’s attitude wasn’t leaving him.

Once he helped Mac to the bathroom, Mac swatted his hands away, insisting he would be just fine by himself, so Jack obliged and released Mac from his tight hold. Straining his ears for any suspicious sounds that could indicate Mac wasn’t okay, Jack leaned against the ladder in Mac’s room and a warm feeling spread through his chest as his eyes swept over Mac’s bedroom. When he was over at the house, Jack usually spent his time either on the deck or in the living room, but he loved getting a chance to take a glimpse into Mac’s bedroom - it was very Mac, weird yet pretty amazing, and Jack loved that room almost as much as he loved its owner.

Jack was brought out of his thoughts a few minutes later by the bathroom door opening and Mac stumbling outside and leaning tiredly against the doorframe. He was wearing only his boxers and a soft-looking t-shirt he must have gotten from the bathroom, and Jack couldn’t stop his eyes from swiping over Mac’s body while his brain was rebooting after seeing Mac look so cuddly and soft. It took a few seconds, but eventually Jack regained the control over his body and closed the distance between himself and Mac. “Ready for that bed now?” He asked teasingly, wrapping his arm around Mac’s waist, smiling softly when Mac nodded, looking at him with a drowsy gaze; sleepy Mac was way too adorable for his own good.

Once he got Mac into the bed, Jack breathed out in relief, glad Mac was finally safe in his own house and that they could finally put the end to that fateful night. Expecting Mac to fall asleep any second, Jack moved back and was about to leave the room when suddenly Mac grabbed his wrist. “Stay.” Mac said quietly, lying on his back and looking up at Jack with a pleading gaze.

“Not goin’ anywhere, buddy.” Jack smiled softly. “I’ll be on your couch if you need me.”

“No.” Mac breathed out, his fingers tightening around Jack’s wrist. “Stay here.”

Freezing, Jack looked at Mac hesitantly. “Are you sure?”

“Of course.” Mac frowned. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“I just don’t wanna accidentally remind you of what almost happened if you wake up in the middle of the night with another person in your bed.” Jack said with an earnest expression on his face. “I don’t want you to think I’d take advantage of you or somethin’.”

“Now that’s just stupid.” Mac tilted his head in a way that reminded Jack of a confused puppy. “You’d never do anything to hurt me, not like that. Not in any way.” Mac added thoughtfully. “And I know you, I know your smell and how you breathe, I know how… how you feel.” The words kept stumbling from Mac’s lips. “Even if I wake up in the middle of the night, I’ll know it’s you.”

“Alright.” Jack nodded, his heart pounding wildly, and he moved to the other side of the bed. Kicking off his shoes, he hesitated for a moment, but eventually took off his jeans as well and crawled into the bed. As soon as he got under the covers, he could feel Mac shifting and when Jack turned his head to look at him, he found Mac was right next to him, so much closer than he had expected. Their faces barely a few inches apart, Mac was looking at him with these wide blue eyes, so beautiful and full of trust, and Jack felt his resolve crumbling. Wrapping his arm around Mac’s waist, Jack leaned in and kissed Mac softly, cupping Mac’s face gently with his other hand before sliding it into Mac’s hair. As their lips slowly moved together, Jack could feel Mac basically melt into him, his whole body relaxing as he pressed himself even closer, his hands resting against Jack’s chest. After a moment, Jack pulled away, pressing a few quick parting kisses against Mac’s lips, and he almost expected Mac to protest like back in the alley, but instead, Mac just smiled, nuzzling his nose against Jack’s.

His heart bursting with affection, Jack turned to lie on his back and Mac instantly moved closer and laid his head right above Jack’s heart. Wrapping his arms around him, Jack couldn’t help but smile when Mac snuggled against his chest, one of his hands tightening around the material of Jack’s t-shirt, and it wasn’t long before Mac’s breathing started evening out as he slowly drifted away. Stretching his arm, Jack managed to reach the light switch and he turned the lights off, drowning the room in darkness. At first Jack was determined to stay up, to watch over Mac and make sure he was okay, but eventually, his eyes started dropping and the steady sound of Mac’s breathing slowly lulled him to sleep.

* * *

 _Thump-thump._ _Thump-thump._ _Thump-thump._

The steady, repetitive sound slowly pulled Mac out of his dreamless sleep, and the first thought he had was about how calming that sound was. Shifting, he suddenly felt a pair of arms tighten around him and it was also when he noticed that his pillow was _moving_ , up and down, up and down, making Mac realize that his head was resting on someone’s chest.

Well, not just someone’s because Mac could instantly tell that the person he was sharing the bed with was Jack. He could tell from the way Jack’s chest was rumbling when he exhaled, from how warm he was and most importantly, Mac would recognize the smell of Jack anywhere. Burying his nose into Jack’s chest, Mac took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of leather and gunpowder, a blend that was forever etched into Jack’s skin and his clothes.

It was Mac’s favorite smell in the world; he would never admit out loud how much comfort it brought him and he would also never admit that it was the reason why he had a few of Jack’s t-shirts tucked away and hidden in his dresser. And he most definitely would never admit that whenever he felt lonely or missed Jack, he would take one out and either wear it to bed or just snuggle into it at night.

It took a moment, but Mac’s brain eventually managed to wake up enough for Mac to snap his eyes open in shock, realizing that he and Jack were _cuddling_ , and while they had shared the bed before, they had never slept together like _that_. Mac had been always careful about that because he knew that being so close to Jack would probably make him lose the control he had left. Before Mac could start wondering what the hell had happened to make them end up in this position, his mind was suddenly flooded with memories from the night before, everything that had happened playing in front of his eyes like a movie.

Going out with Jack, feeling dizzy, being pressed against the wall, panic.

Jack showing up, hugging him tightly, Mac having no filter and admitting how he felt.

Kissing Jack. And thinking he had ruined everything, that he had fucked up the best thing in his life. Jack reassuring him that they were okay and that they would talk in the morning.

And then Mac remembered getting home and lying down in bed. Asking Jack to stay.

Jack kissing him.

Realizing that the line they had been avoiding for years had finally been crossed, Mac felt hope blossom out in his chest as he remembered how softly and gently Jack had kissed him. His heart beating faster than usually, Mac wasn’t able to keep a smile from his face and he started wondering if he should move when the arms around him tightened again and Mac felt Jack’s breathing change under him. Raising his head, Mac’s eyes met Jack’s, dark and completely unguarded, watching him with so much affection that Mac’s heart stuttered.

“Mornin’.” Jack said quietly, his voice low and Mac felt himself smile even wider.

Not wanting to strain his neck to keep looking at Jack, Mac moved upwards, laying his head on the pillow right next to Jack’s, keeping his left hand resting on top of Jack’s chest. “Good morning, Jack.”

“How are you feelin’?” Jack asked, rolling on his side so he could face Mac, his eyes searching Mac’s, no doubt looking for any kind of distress.

“I’m okay. Really, Jack, I’m okay.” Mac stressed when Jack kept looking at him worriedly. “I have a small headache, but that’s it.”

“Alright.” Jack smiled, but it didn’t reach his eyes and that wasn’t right. “So… do you remember what happened last night?”

“Everything.” Mac breathed out, his heart pounding in anticipation. “I remember everything, Jack.”

“Look, man, we should probably talk-“

“I love you.” Mac blurted out, cutting Jack off and making him stare at Mac with wide eyes. “I’ve been in love with you for years, probably since the moment you decided to stay with me instead of going home to Texas.”

“Are you…” Jack started, swallowing down harshly before trying again. “Are you sure the drug’s gone outta your system?”

“I am. But last night made me realize I’ve been holding back long enough.” Mac smiled, feeling lighter than he had in years. “I love you. And I should have said that a long time ago, but I was scared of losing you when I inevitably mess something up.”

“Man, are you kiddin’ me?” Jack looked at him incredulously. “If anyone’s fucking anything up, it surely will be me.” The look on Jack’s face grew softer as he reached to run his fingers through Mac’s hair. “But I love you so damn much that I can barely breathe some days. Back in the Sandbox when I was about to leave, I had this sudden feeling that if got on that plane, I would never see you again and...” Jack trailed off with a small shrug. “For some reason I couldn’t live with that. I refused to let myself call it love then, but in that moment I realized that home wasn’t necessarily a place. It could be a person too.”

Mac was never good with words, that was more of Jack’s domain, so Mac decided to let his actions speak for himself. Surging forward, he pressed his lips against Jack’s, pouring all of his love into the kiss, letting out a small sound when Jack slipped his tongue between his lips, deepening the kiss and pulling Mac even closer. Shivering when Jack ran his hands down his back, Mac hooked his leg over Jack’s thigh and grabbed his shoulders, tugging him forward and rolling on his back, pulling Jack on top of him. Wrapping his arms around Jack’s neck, Mac groaned when his already half-hard cock pressed against Jack’s hip and he whined in protest when Jack broke the kiss and pulled away.

“Darlin’, as much as I’m lovin’ this…” Jack looked at him hesitantly. “Maybe we should slow down? After everything that happened last night?”

Framing Jack’s face with his hands, Mac pulled him down into a slow kiss. “I love you.” A kiss. “I trust you.” Another kiss. “And I want this.” Looking up at Jack, Mac smiled widely, rubbing his thumbs against Jack’s skin. “I want _you_.”

“God, I love you.” Jack breathed out, leaning down and kissing Mac again, pressing him into the mattress, and Mac melted into him, enjoying the weight of Jack on top of him as much as he had always known he would. Sliding his hands down Jack’s back, Mac tugged on the edge of his t-shirt and Jack understood right away, breaking the kiss and sitting up, straddling Mac as he took the t-shirt off and tossed it aside. With so much new skin exposed, Mac let his eyes trail slowly up and down and when their gazes met, Jack was looking at him with an arched eyebrow and an amused expression on his face. “Like what you see, baby?”

Pushing himself up, Mac crashed their lips together again, their kisses growing harder and more passionate with every second and Mac only pulled away when he felt Jack tugging on his t-shirt, letting him take it off and groaning when Jack pushed him back on the bed, pleasure rushing through his body when their bare chests touched and a low groan escaped from Mac’s throat when Jack rolled his hips down, his lips trailing across Mac’s jaw down to his neck. Burying his fingers in Mac’s hair, Jack tugged it with enough force to make Mac moan in pleasure, tilting his head and gasping when Jack pressed his lips against his neck, sucking on his skin, making Mac’s hips snap upwards involuntarily. Groaning against Mac’s skin, Jack pushed himself up to look at Mac with his dark eyes full of lust, grinning when he saw how wrecked Mac already was. “Do you have-“

“Drawer.” Mac breathed out, knowing what Jack meant before he even finished talking. Reaching for Mac’s nightstand, Jack rummaged through the drawer for a moment before finding what he was looking for and tossing a condom and a bottle of lube on the bed. Pressing a kiss into Mac’s chest, Jack slowly moved lower, leaving a trail of kisses behind on Mac’s skin, his fingers sliding under the waistband of Mac’s boxers before pulling them off and tossing them somewhere on the floor. Without any warning, Jack licked Mac’s cock from the base to the top before taking him into his mouth, sucking on the tip and making Mac curse loudly as he gripped the sheets tightly. Gasping when Jack took him in deeper, slowly bobbing his head up and down, Mac glanced at Jack and almost came on spot when their eyes met and Jack fucking winked at him, his lips wrapped around Mac’s cock and his hand wrapped around the base. Throwing his head back, Mac forced himself to breath and he was so lost in the sensation and the warmth from Jack’s mouth around him that he let out a strangled sound when he felt Jack’s lubed finger circle his hole teasingly before Jack slowly pushed his finger in. Releasing Mac’s cock from his lips, Jack pressed a kiss against Mac’s hip, moving his finger slowly back and forth and Mac couldn’t help but roll his hips down, needing more and needing it right now.

“God, you’re so beautiful like this.” Jack mumbled against Mac’s hip and Mac groaned when Jack added the second finger, pushing them in deeper and sucking a hickey on Mac’s hip, his stubble rubbing harshly against Mac’s skin as Jack scissored his fingers, moving them faster. Panting, Mac arched his back when two fingers became three and he knew that he wouldn’t last if they kept going on like that for much longer.

“Jack, please.” Mac gasped. “Please.” With one last kiss pressed against his skin, Jack removed his fingers and Mac whined in displeasure at the sudden feeling of emptiness. Turning his head, Mac watched Jack get rid of his underwear and rolling on the condom and lubing himself up before crawling on top of Mac with a wicked grin on his face. Spreading his legs to give Jack more space, Mac groaned when he felt the tip of Jack’s hard cock against his entrance and he held his breath when he felt Jack push in.

“Breathe, darlin’.” Jack muttered in his ear and Mac did, breathing shallowly as he felt Jack slowly burying himself deeper until he bottomed out, stilling to give Mac time to get used to the stretch. Gripping Jack’s shoulders, Mac could feel how tense he was, trying not to move, and after a few seconds he wrapped his legs around Jack’s waist, making Jack moan softly.

“Move.” Mac breathed out, not able to say anything else, it was truly a miracle his brain was able to figure out how to use words at all. Bracing his weight on his forearms, Jack leaned down to kiss Mac and started to move, thrusting slowly in and out before quickening the pace and snapping his hips harder. Panting into Jack’s mouth, Mac wrapped his one arm around Jack, clawing at his back and probably leaving marks with his nails while his other hand was clutching the sheets tightly, and Mac broke the kiss, throwing his head back with a scream when Jack hit his prostate, fucking him harder and harder with every thrust of his hips.

“You feel so good, baby, so good.” Jack babbled against Mac’s neck, pressing small kisses wherever he could reach and occasionally biting down which combined with the feeling of Jack’s cock inside him made Mac see stars. Reaching for Mac’s hand that was tangled in the sheets, Jack entwined their fingers together and moved their joined hands to place them above Mac’s head. “I love you so much.” Jack mumbled and Mac let out a strangled sob when Jack hit his prostate again, panting harshly as his breath was knocked out of him with every thrust of Jack’s hips. “That’s right, baby, let me hear you.” Jack bit down on Mac’s shoulder, eliciting a loud groan from Mac’s throat.

“Jack, I’m-“ Mac panted, but was cut off by Jack’s hips thrusting in and out even faster and Jack sneaking his hand between them, wrapping it against Mac’s cock, and it took only a few strokes and deep thrusts for Mac to come with a loud shout and Jack’s name falling from lips, throwing his head back as pleasure shot through his body,

Fucking him through his orgasm, Jack groaned when Mac clenched around him and he buried his face in the crook of Mac’s neck. “Mac, Mac, Mac.” Jack chanted, breathing harshly and thrusting in and out a few more times before coming as well, his hips moving erratically as Mac felt him pulse inside of him before Jack collapsed on top of him. Panting, Mac slowly untangled his hand from Jack’s and wrapped both of his arms around his neck, pressing a soft kiss against Jack’s temple. It took a few moments, but eventually Jack started moving again, slowly pulling out and Mac couldn’t help but hiss, but Jack immediately silenced him with another kiss, much slower and gentler than the ones before. Seeing Jack was about to lie down next to him, Mac whined in a protest, tugging Jack forward until he was lying on top of him.

“I like the weight of you on me.” Mac muttered when Jack looked at him questioningly. “Makes me feel safe.”

Looking down at him, his eyes full of wonder, Jack leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss to the corner of Mac’s mouth. “I don’t deserve you.” He said quietly, brushing Mac’s hair with his fingers. “But I’m too selfish to let you go.”

“Don’t say that.” Mac smiled sadly, moving his hand to cup Jack’s face. “You deserve everything. And before you start arguing, don’t, we both know I’m always right.”

“Almost always.” Jack muttered teasingly, kissing Mac’s shoulder lightly. “Remember Bolivia?” He asked when Mac looked at him questioningly, already opening his mouth to protest.

“Touché.” Mac grinned after a short pause and Jack laughed quietly, his chest shaking which reminded Mac that they were still covered in his now drying come. “We should probably take a shower.”

“In a minute, darlin’.” Jack replied sleepily, shifting a bit on top of Mac before resting his head on Mac’s shoulder. “We’ve got all the time in the world.”

Feeling the happiness bubbling in his chest, Mac couldn’t help but smile softly, wrapping his arms around Jack who seemed to be already drifting away.

Jack was right.

There was no rush.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, leave a comment if you enjoyed it! ♥


End file.
